Playing With Fire
by YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: A Veela Story. Lucius gave up finding his mate, but when he came to Hogwarts to be with his son during his Inheritance he met the new DADA teacher...and everything changed.


_**Playing With Fire**_

_**Summary: A Veela Story. Lucius gave up finding his mate, but when he came to Hogwarts to be with his son during his Inheritance he met the new DADA teacher...and everything changed. **_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha/Harry Potter**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/Veela Lucius Malfoy **_

_**Rating: M**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome didn't know how she got into these situations, sure she knew she attracted trouble. Though she didn't know she would attract other things as well.

She never thought she would end up in the Magical world, but here she was, going to be teaching at Hogwarts.

After the jewel fiasco she had been contacted by the Japanese Ministry of Magic. When the well sealed itself off, and the jewel back in her body she was given something back.

When the jewel was ripped out of her body, it took her magic out with it, the Jewel also hid her magic and her signature. That is why the Ministry hadn't been able to find her.

It was the magic surge the well had made when closing up that notified the Ministry something was going on.

It was then she learned about the world she should have been in, the world her mother left when she found out she was a squib.

Kagome wanting to be apart of something...magical...decided to go with the Ministry to learn about her powers...though Kagome had a big fight with her mother on this.

Her mother gave her a choice...seal her magic up and live a normal life again...or go with magic and never be accepted back into the Higurashi family.

Kagome had gave her mother a glare that day and simply told her that if she didn't support her that is fine. She wanted to learn about her magic, and when she was ready to get over the fact that she couldn't do magic, that she could come and find her and talk then.

Kagome knew she didn't deal with the situation very well, but she had a lot of things happening during that time. The jewel had been completed, Naraku defeated, and she saw her friends one last time before she disappeared. She was never going to be able to see them again.

She knew she should have been kinder to her mother and tried to work things out but Kagome was already an emotional mess and took the first chance to leave the shrine...even if it hurt her and her family in the process.

Kagome had stayed learning about magic for about two years before the Ministry let her take a couple masters, which she passed. She now had masters in DADA and Runes. She wanted to get one in Potions, but sadly she wasn't the best at it. Kagome enjoyed potions, but she didn't have enough skill to be a full Potions Mistress.

It was about two weeks after her getting her masters when she was contacted by someone with the Name Albus Dumbledore. She had been referred by someone to him, or so the letter said, for a teaching position at his school.

Kagome had readily agreed, she never got to see a magic school. She didn't get to go herself so teaching at one would be the next best thing for her.

After a quick interview and looking at her records Dumbledore had said she could have the job, no one seemed to want the teaching position and she may not have a lot of experience but she would need to start somewhere.

Kagome was happy to start, but she had a bad feeling about Dumbledore. There was something that sent her instincts on edge. Telling her to watch her back.

Then again, she wouldn't be herself if she didn't end up in these types of situations. They always seemed to follow her around.

"MIss Higurashi." Kagome snapped out of her reminiscing about the past to see Minerva Mcgonagall, one of her fellow teachers at the school.

"Hello Professor." She called them that still, she was the youngest on the staff. She had turned twenty-one about four months ago, making her older than the students...thankfully, "Is there something I can help you with?"

The older teach shook her head, "No, just seeing how you were. Classes start today for you. I know first days are always the most nerve wracking." She gave Kagome a small smile as if she was remembering her first day of teaching.

"I am nervous..." Kagome paused her eyes shifting over to look at the class plan that was laying on the desk in front of her, "...but I am excited to start teaching too." And she was, she never thought herself as a teacher before coming into the magical world. Now that she was going to start doing teaching, she couldn't help but wonder if she was going to be any good at it.

"I am sure you will do just fine..." Minerva paused, "..Just try to make sure you don't look nervous...the elder students will take advantage of that..."

Kagome gave a nervous laugh at that, "Thank you for the kind words...but I bet you have your own classes to be getting ready for yourself"

Minerva nodded, giving the Asian woman a small smile, "I do hope you have a good first day...least you don't have to worry about the Weasley Twins...they left...so you should be fine..." She gave a nod, before turning around and leaving out the door she just came through.

Kagome sighed when she saw the elder teacher leave, she was a nice woman, but Kagome didn't like being around her very long...or a lot of the other teachers either. They all seemed...so light...I guess that would be one way to put it.

They looked at things in such a black and white way, it didn't sit well with her. Kagome saw the world in a lot of shades of grey. She didn't care about good or evil. She just cared about the intentions of people.

Like Dumbledore...his may seem good at times, but there seemed to be an underlining of manipulation in it.

That is why she usually stayed clear of him as much as she could.

As for the other teachers, she had yet to meet all of them. She had met Hagrid, he seemed nice, if not a little judgemental and quick to judge. Then she met the school nurse, or med-witch, Kagome got along with her. She was a no nonsense type witch. She healed everyone no matter what and didn't judge.

The other person Kagome met was the Librarian, she was something. Kagome got along with her though. Not something a lot of the staff could say. It may be because Kagome took time to look past the stiff mask she wore.

She had also met Minerva, but she liked the woman, but sadly she was too close to Dumbledore for Kagome's taste.

Sighing, Kagome shuffled the papers on her desk and pushed them off to the side. She didn't want to not work on paperwork.

She would do it later. Class was going to be starting soon, she needed to look the part as a teacher and not a nervous wreck.

Kagome took a deep breath as the ringing went through the school, signaling the end of breakfast.

'_Well, here goes to my first day' _Kagome thought as she waited for the trickle of students to enter her room.

She just hoped she would survive her first day...let alone the rest of the year.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Yes, this is a Veela story! XD My Veela Draco went poof because my hardrive isn't working...so I made a new one.**_

_**I hope you all enjoy this one all the same~!**_

_**No Lucius didn't come in, in this chapter. I had to set the stage, so to say. **_

_**Read and Review! **_

_**Tell me what you think of this! **_


End file.
